Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a conventional device management apparatus, for example, like a certain technique, the following device management apparatus has been provided. The device management apparatus collects operating procedure information of a computer from a user as a customer from a remote location. If an error caused by the operating procedure occurs, the device management apparatus presents a similar operating procedure free from error to the user as a solution.
This technique presents a different operating procedure as a solution for the error based on the operating procedure of the computer. In view of this, this technique cannot present a solution for an error unrelated to the operating procedure, for example, an error based on a physical deterioration of the computer or a similar error.
In contrast to this, typically, it is known that a field service person (an operator) from a maintenance service provider visits an office for a user or a similar place to perform solution work for an error in a computer.
However, if the field service person has shallow experience and knowledge, even if the field service person finds the error in the computer, the field service person possibly cannot find the solution, failing to eliminate the error. Such problem occurs in not only the error in the computer but also possibly occurs when solving a failure of an electronic device including an image forming device such as a printer.